


In which John and Mary watch Fargo

by Otava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idea i had at 3 AM, It sounded good at the time, Lester Nygaard - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, fargo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is acting particularly suspicious about a certain television show and John wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which John and Mary watch Fargo

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted me to write and post this story. It was kinda a bet so yeah...I don't have a beta reader or anything, but I suppose I tried my best. There are probably still a bunch of errors and shit because I am not that strong of a writer or an editor of things I write myself. Also I've never finished a fanfiction before now. Enjoy? Also, you wouldn't probably have to watch both Fargo and Sherlock to understand this fanfic, I guess... The joke is that Martin Freeman plays both characters. This fanfic is a weird one basically for my friend and my personal entertainment.

   Mary and John were sitting on their couch in their new flat, that they recently had purchased together. It was a particularity lovely Tuesday evening and despite the work that had to be done to settle into their new living quarters, the two were just lounging about without much concern. It had been a long and exhausting day filled with fatigue and discomfort on for both of them. Work had been hectic that particular preceding week and it seemed that the next week would be just hellish as well since Sherlock and John still hadn't managed to solve the case they had been working on. To be completely honest with himself, John was frankly just happy to just be sitting down with his wife, watching the telly and not thinking about a thing. They both sat there, enjoying each others presence as well as the precious cool-down time they were rarely allowed to have with their busy schedules.

   "Sherlock hasn't called in awhile," Mary remarked during a commercial break of the programme they were watching.

   "So it seems," replied her new husband.

   "That's odd don't you think? Usually he's constantly texting you especially when you're working on a case like you are right now. I think you should probably give him a ring to check up on him."

  
   "Mmmhm..." John said as he was flipping through the channels, only half paying attention to his wife's ramblings, when he noticed a recording notification on the screen. "What's Fargo?" John asked his wife with passive curiosity.

   Mary gave a slight indication alarm and said "-Ah, it's just this silly little show that I've been watching,...It's not that interesting really, I don't even know why I watch it. Let's just go back to watching what we were previously were, John, darling. I was really getting into it." Mary snatched the remote from John's hands apologetically, but with a firm purpose and turned the channel back while also turning the volume a bit higher. Her face started to turn red and John perked up in his seat.

   John, after recovering from the brief shock of his wife's 'adorable' reaction, let a sly smile creep across his face. “Mary, you really couldn't be more obvious that you enjoy that 'silly little show. God's sake, I've never seen you act so strangely about something like this. I really must see what this is about.”

   Mary looked at John with a skittish face before saying. "Look, I have been following it since the premier. It's an American crime drama, based off that on film. I'm recording it because I don't really know if you like this sort of genre and because you missed the first 7 episodes already.” John looked at his wife and laughed, “My _life_ is a crime drama. I think that I would still understand the plot, starting at episode 7.”

   “It's more of something you have to watch from the beginning, you can't just come into it more than half way through and hope to understand anything that it's spewing out. It has a cumulative plot,” Mary argued.

   “I guess you can just fill me in then.”

   “It doesn't work that way!”

   “Then we will make it work that way,” John said as he grabbed for the remote. “I normally wouldn't be so persistent, but you seem awfully suspicious about it. It better not be some crap chick-flick or reality show that you didn't want me to know you watch.”

   “It's not.”

   “We'll see.”

   The channel got changed, there was a commercial on at the moment, so the couple just sat there waiting for the infamous Fargo to resume. “This better not be some-” John started. “It's not” Mary replied knowing where remark was heading.

   John sat back in his seat and sighed. The last advertisement was ending and 'Fargo' was about to come back on. Mary tensed up slightly and glanced at her husband before fixing her eyes on the box. This episode was called “The Heap”, and they had only missed about 10 minutes of it or so.

   When a particular short, blonde Minnesotan character came on screen John got a eerie feeling he had seen the person before. “Who was this?” he thought. His wife let out a little sigh whenever the character showed up. The blonde man seemed to resemble a close relative or brother or some-sort, there was just something about him, his appearance,his actions that seemed familiar. Maybe it was from the commercials ; now that John was finally watching Fargo, he did remember seeing quite a few previews where this character was wearing a orange coat and roaming in the snow. The coat truly was an attention grabber. Besides that fact, he couldn't quite put his finger on it though what seemed familiar about this character though- suddenly it hit him.

   John glanced at his nervous spouse, who was taking in the screen with the occasional side glance towards him and little sighs. She payed much attention to the blonde man, the main character, called Lester; Not that she didn't pay attention to the others,it just seemed with that character she specifically observed and reacted to the most. His wife seemed to have a particular fondness of him, despite his, what seemed to be, criminal behaviour. It was a bit odd to see his wife enjoy all the bizarre quirkiness of the show and its characters. She really had been honest with her earlier description of it, John thought he himself might have even liked it if he had seen it from the beginning.

   After the show ended it was completely dark outside and Mary decided she was ready to retire to the bed. John turned off the telly and followed his wife into their room. “I'm going to take a shower,” Mary said as she always did before she went to sleep. John just nodded and told her to take her time.

   When Mary closed the door, John and his plan set in motion. He bolted into the room containing his packed winter clothes, still in the moving boxes ,and grabbed his old orange coat and a hat. He ran back into their bedroom and stripped himself of his jumper and pants leaving him with just his undergarments on. He heard the water from the shower turn off and quickly threw on his old coat, grabbed some hardly used hair gel, put it in his hair and parted it like Lester's. He threw the hat in the corner, turned off the lights and hid by the door.

   Mary opened the door dressed for bed but noticed John wasn't in bed. “John?” She took a step into their room. “John, where are you?”

   “Right here.” came a voice from behind.

   Mary turned around. “Oh god, John!” She glanced up and down at John's body. “You startled me.” She blushed slightly.

   John's plan had worked, he pressed his wife against the wall. “Why didn't you tell me?” Mary just looked away in embarrassment. “You've seen me wear this coat before right? Bloody hell, I was wearing this when we first met.” John pressed harder against Mary,” Do you like this? The coat I mean, It looks exactly like Lester's. Is that why you like Fargo so much?”John whispered closely in his wife's ear.

   “Yes.”

   “Hell, I kind-of even look like the bloke don't I ?”

   Mary just nodded against Johns body before he backed off and said, “I thought so,” John stocked his way around his wife before asking, “Would you like to have fun with Lester tonight, dear?”

   “Absolutely,” she said with a smile.

 

 


End file.
